


Interview

by Alchemistofpeace



Series: Epilogues [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemistofpeace/pseuds/Alchemistofpeace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Amestrian Times has asked Edward Elric, former state alchemist, for an interview to be their Person of the Year. Ed has some reservations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview

"What," Ed scanned the letter in his hands several times, but couldn't seem to comprehend the words. It all blurred into incomprehensible gibberish in his mind. Behind him, Winry walked down the stairs with a yawn, looking tired and pale. Ed had told her to go to the doctor, but she refused, insisting she was fine. Stubborn jerk.  


"What what?" She mumbled as she leaned her head against his shoulder.  


"This magazine wants to interview me for person of the year." He said as handed her the letter. Winry's eyes widened as she read it.  


"Ed," She said, suddenly fully awake. "You're going to take it, right?" Her large blue eyes stared him down, demanding an answer. Ed glanced away.  


"It's stupid." He muttered.  


"They're paying 10,000 Cenz! You don't have a state alchemist's salary anymore, are you really going to turn down cash like that?"  


"Magazines are stupid and there are hundreds of people way more deserving and willing to be person of the year," Ed crossed his arms and turned away. Winry tugged on his ponytail until he turned around.  


"You're just as deserving as anyone else. Besides, it's like free money. It's not like they're asking you to prove why you should be person of the year," She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a smile. "Now go out and make some money!"


End file.
